Malignant tumor is the major killer for current human health, and one of the most serious diseases presenting the grave threat to human lives. Combined therapy of tumor is mainly surgical procedures, radiation therapy, and tumor chemotherapy. Drugs play a key role in the chemotherapy of cancer. During the past few years, the research and development of antitumor drugs have made a great progress, and in the last century, the use of carboplatin, paclitaxel and so on made certain specific tumors have very high recovery rate. But, since antitumor drugs have poor selectivity, high toxic and side effects, drug resistance, and same defects, at present, above half of tumor patients do not response to the treatment or are resistant to drugs, finally leading to the treatment failure, especially for the treatment of solid tumors.
Trans-styrene acid derivatives have antitumor action, but the effect of single use is not satisfactory.